The invention is directed to a light that can be used with photographic or video cameras to illuminate a subject. Such a light is desirable because the ambient light that is available to illuminate a subject is frequently not adequate or does not produce the light characteristics that are desired by the individual capturing the image. In the past, large light sources were utilized to provide additional illumination. Such large light sources were heavy and needed to be mounted on heavy light stands. The size and weight of the prior photographic lights made it difficult to transport and set up such light units. These large lights produced a great deal of heat and a very harsh illumination for the subject. These prior lights frequently required additional accessories to diffuse the light to produce the illumination characteristics desired by the image taker. These prior photographic lights provided a very flat light that frequently produced shadows on the subject that compromised the quality of the image capture. It is the object of the present invention to provide a light that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art light sources.